Crosstalk is an unwanted interference signal which is coupled to one communication circuit from signals flowing in one or more other communication circuits. For example, in telephone data transmission, crosstalk often results from the electrical coupling between pairs of a multi-pair telephone cable. Generally, noise and intersymbol interference, and not crosstalk, have been the most important source of interference in subscriber loop receivers. However, since crosstalk increases with frequency and since higher frequencies are now being utilized for telephone data transmission over subscriber loops, crosstalk may become the predominant interference signal in some subscriber loop circuits. Thus, the elimination of crosstalk is becoming an important problem in subscriber loop circuits.